Tarthor Parmont
''Common Statistics Title: Arcanist Race: Shade Age: 31 Height: 6’2” Weight: 143 lbs Hair: Raven Black. Skin Tone: Darker shade of gray Skin Texture: Silky smooth Eye Color: gem-like quality of sapphire Accent: Expert listners and scholars clearly recognize ancient netherese accent Recognizable Features: When reveled in his Shade form, Tarthor appear to be darkly-gray man with eyes of sapphire and two curled horns on either side of his brow. Commonly Spoken Languages: Common, Elven, Abyssal, Draconic, Infernal Left or Right Handed: Right handed Deity: Like all fellow Shades, Tarthor follows Shar. Class: Sorcererr Alignment: Lawful Evil Relatives: Xender Parmont(Elite Shade Wizard18/Shade Adept10/Archmage2), Father Ashdur Parmont(Aristocrat5/Wizard5/Shadow Adept3), Mother Marianna Parmont(Sorcerrer9/Aristocrat2), Brother Damaran Parmont(Deceased), Younger Brother Aldon Parmont(Wizard2) and Sister Ruby Parmont(Rogue2). ''Ability Scores Strength (10): Tarthor, like most typical casters carry very little strength, while his muscles are not overly worked he carry great strength in him, strength of endurence. Dexterity (12): Tarthor is not extremely dexterious man, due to the complicated arcane gestures he learn and practiced enough to make some complicated moves. Constituion (18): Althought he does not seems overly-large, Tarthor has mighty endurence that rivel many of those who take practice of blade instead of a wand, this unusual trait is due to both his heritage and magical experiments he done over the years. Intelligence (14): Born intelligent as any shadovar among his fellow arcanist his mind is sharp and always in motion, weighting decisions and actions quickly and decisively. Wisdom (12): Tarthor has long learn that being smart is not enough, being wise to know which decision is wrong and which is right as well as choosing the right words in any situation is importent trait as any and so he picked and learn over the years those bits of wisdom so he may do his proffesion masterfully. Charisma (21): Tarthor's greatist strength is his natural charm, magicall or naturally he is capble of persuading even the most decisive of mans and with handsome figure he is quickly to lure the oppisite sex easily. ''Statsitcs Male Netherese Shade Sorcerer 15, Fighter 1 Maduim-Size Outsider, CR 20 Init +2; Senses Shadesight vision 120 ft. Languages Abyssal, Common, Elven, Infernal, Draconic AC 14 hp 15d4, 1d10 + 80 (160 base) Fort +16, Ref +12, Will +11; +4 to all Saving Throws. Speed 55 ft.(60 without any armour). Melee Scepter of the Arcanist +9/+2 (1d4 magical energy) Base Atk +6 Frequent Combat Gear Scepter of the Arcanist(The Imperuim Regila), Warlock Protecter(The Imperuim Regila), Robes of Arcanists, Cloak of Dragonhide(The Imperuim Regila), Amulet of Shadow's Focus, Gloves of Eldritch Energys, Rod of Menial Spells and Eldritch Wand of Fire Arrows. '''Sorcerer' Spells Known (CL 12th): 7th - Shadow Shield, Limited Wish 6th - Chain Lightning, Shade, True Seeing 5th - Firebrand, Teleport, Lesser Mantle, Tailor Memories 4th - Dimenison Door, Improved Invisibility, Phantasmal Killer, Elemental Shield 3rd - Haste, Lightning Bolt, Flame arrow, Greater Weapon Enchantment 2nd - Bull's Strength, Eagle Splendor, Bear Endurence, Flame Weapon, Darkness 1st - Shield, Mage Armour, Magic Missle, Chromatic Orb, True Strike 0 - Acid splash, Daze, Eletric jolt, Flare, Light, Ray of frost, Resistance Abilities (With Items) Str 12, Dex 10, Con 26, Int 16, Wis 14, Cha 27 SQ Familiar (Arvarit, Raven), Speed Increase by 20 ft, Shade's Armour Class, Shade's Resistance, Shade's Attack, Shade's skill Spell-Like Abilities Control Light, Fast Healing 2, Shade's Invsiblity, Shadesight, Shadow Image, Shadow Stride, Shadow's Travel, Shade's Magical Resistance Feats Craft Scepter, Craft Wonderous Items, Craft Magic Weapons and Arms, Empower Spell, Extended Spell, Simple Weapon Proficency, Martial Weapon Proficency, Armour Proficency (Light), Armour Proficency (Medium), Armour Profinecy (Heavy), Shadow Weave, Greater Spell Focus(Illusions), Toughness, Summon Famaliars. Skills (With Items) Appraise +3, Bluff +23, Disguise +8, Intimidate +8, Knowledge (Arcana) +20, Knowledge (The Planes) +6, Knowledge (The Nethril) +20, Lore +3, Concentration +43, Persuade, +8, Spellcraft +25, Spot +18, Taunt +8 Carried Possessions combat gear plus boots of hardiness +2,Ring of Regeneration, Ring of Magical Resistances, Superior rod of negation, Hood of Dark Sight ''General Character Information Tarthor is a handsome man who cut a fine figure among any crowd, extremely talented and naturally seductive he seems to carry many secrets and many who will gladly follow to learn those. He always seems eager to aid when help is needed although mostly it will always be for his own benieft rather for others. Tarthor approach always be first of diplomacy rather of fighting as he distaste useless waste of his magical energy, however when battle arise he always use spells that disable or confuse the target(either by Enchanement or Illusion spells) so he may convince him to give up the false cause and join him. If however the situation require means of destruction Tarthor has many magical items as well as spells to utterly destroy anything at most times. Tarthor prefer to use Darkness spells at first round to enhance his magical nature abilitys and follow by summoning spells to get over the vunraiblity of being a mage, followed by proper enchantment or illusion and then if neccesery spells of evocations. ''Appearance Tarthor usually wear magical illusions on himself in order to mantain the aura of secrecy he present as well as avoid being target as natural evil such as Drows and Tieflings. His skin has the darker-shade of gray and almost seems deathly if the viewer miss Tarthor eyes which is black pits of darkness who emit soft dark glow, his body when naked is tattoed by several netherese runes which were place during his ascension to shadehood. Tarthor oftently wear his robes, gift from one of Telamont servents and his own creation, the Warlock Protecter, a fine mithral breastplate enchanted to work for those who take magic as their proffesion, his trademark scepter is always on his hip, ready for use in time of need and his cloak which upon close observation reveled to be made of dragon-scales. ''Personality Tarthor is in one word a secret. He always seems to emit aura of mystery that attract all sorts of types, it is his gift and he have used it expertly to lure the right people. Tarthor always appear clean and have proper mannerisim fitted for a Lord, respecting others and offer polite gestures whenever possible. Tarthor will always strive to look harmless with his gestures for he always avoid prevoking others. Tarthor, despite being a sorcerrer carry great deal of patience for the Art he so masterfully control and the menipulation and scheams he wrought, knowing the reward is ever the greater when the time is right rather then act on impulse, he prefer to always weight decisions before acting before-hand. ''Background House Parmont was first establish right before the Age of Golden Nethril where the Mythallar's were developed and the betrayel of one of the Arcanists began the war that change the face of Faerun thousands of years ago with the Phaerimm's invasions. The First Patron of House Parmont was first known as Xender Arculus Zargo, who was one of the adventurers who discover the Nethril scrolls, although he himself never manage to recover one scroll or so for his own ambetions he used the knowledge garnered by the formost scholars of the age to learn wizardy and practice magecraft, he eventually grew powerful enough and wealthy enough to do as he pleased and decided eventually to marry a women whos father was a renowned mage for political reasons although the gold shared together was not bad either. And from that day forward the two became House Parmont. Until the age of fifty he continue his work along a fairly young mage with great talent named Telamont of House Tanthul although to his associates and others he was known as Lord Shadow, one who lead an unconventional research into other planes until he discover a Plane he eventually named after himself. The Plane of Shadows. Xander was still alive when Karsus casted his spell, he remain by the side of Lord Shadow when he came through the Planer borders into the Plane of Shadows with his city and was with him upon his return to see his homeland destroyed. Over the course of the next two thousand years he advanced research in the City of Shade as one of the most skilled scholars that existed in the City of Shade but after his wife death he reluctently gave up his house name and decided that her son is insignifcent for him, he eventually became a shade due to his hard work for the city and continue as unknown among members of the House. Fourteen years before Telamont son recover Karse Stone and summoned back the City of Shade to Faerun Tarthor was born to House Parmont, now one of the most ancient netherese families in the city as well as one of the most wealthy, respected as a merchant family. Tarthor went through the neccesery tests during Ascension age(13) to examine his potential and was discovered to have magic which he naturally seems to conjure, causing that he manage to reach the final tests before the potential "The Dark Lady's Children", children who revel such powerful magic talent that they go through long series of personal tutoring and emerge as shades at the end, a desired result wanted by most arcanist of the city. He eventually failed the final tests but his name was already spread around the Shade's elite community including his first patron Xander and his future seems bright indeed, he was charged to become the most respectful proffesion in the city, an Arcanist and over the next eigtheen years he practice the Art so he may one day aid his city. Tarthor first arrivel to Faerun was as member of a expedition party sent to discover Nethril remains near The Borrows, an ancient nethril site unknown to other inhabits of the region including the Dwarven City of Glen. Sadly the party encountor zhentarim brigade which discover them by accident and destroyed them immidantly, the only reason Tarthor servived was because he was sent(under invisiblity) to bring the camp water and discover his ravaged camp later. So on that faithful day Tarthor began his live anew, alone and unexperienced into the harsh lands near Myth Drannor. The City of Songs. ''Recent Activities Most recent activity been finding proper Apprentice to work with, he have worked hard and searched all across the land, eventually discovering a young elven maiden by the name of Nyrra, he decided to take her into his care and teach her what he know. However she disappeared Current Activities Currently Tarthor seek to find the disappeared Nyrra, his apprentice and find out what happen to her and why she went away so mysteriously and suddenly. He also began negotiations to enlist into the Yulashian Army as Mage and possible as an officer. ''Goals Tarthor goals when he first set upon Cormanthyrian soil was to develop his skills and achive contact with the City of Shade, those he accomplish and the reward for it was far better then he had hoped, for the moment he seek to take into his hands a young student so he may teach her what he learn and so in the future she could assist him in his more grandure plans. As always Tarthor seek to unearth ancient nethril sites and uncover every piece of nethril knowledge he can find. Tarthor will go into great lengths to destroy any Phaerimm's he may encountor as he despise them above all others. Other plans is advance in the Military faction known as Yulash Watch so he may regain his old contacts within the originization, the city and the borders around it before his departure few years ago to Cormyr. ''Minions Arvarit - Arvarit history is mostly unknown to the Parmont family, only in the most ancient of books in the house it detail a great curse put upon it by the patron(which remain unnamed to this very day) of the family. The book claim he has been struck by powerful Netherese Curse in return of a grave betrayel although the deed itself remain unknown although the method was using a quasi-magic item in a shape of a coin to imprison the soul although it shatter upon Mystryl death. How it comes for him to become a raven is also a mystery to the family but it is believed among the elders that the patron himself return and transformed him into a raven so he may wonder the lands and shadows for all eternity until the day the glory of nethril be restored and he may be forgiven. Arvarit is intelligent and experience a unusual immortal life as he existed over two thousand years as result of the powerful curse, he only speak very rare and even those words are cryptic and Tarthor dismiss them as madness, Arvarit however can sense magic as his sixth sense and often use it to aid Tarthor in his searchs. OOC) Information Playing Status: Active Current Character Level: 16 Sorceress Current Character Alignment: Lawful Evil Perfect Alignment Title: Opprteunitist. Time spent in Myth Drannor: Four Years outgame, fifteen years ingame. Category:PC Category:PC